


Ricominciare

by iysse_writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, England (Country), F/M, Gay, Het, Het and Slash, Ireland, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sad, Self-Harm, Sex, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iysse_writes/pseuds/iysse_writes
Summary: “...Max?”Il tempo si fermò insieme al suo cuore. Avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce anche in mezzo a mille persone che urlavano. Il suo nome, tre lettere soffiate nel vento a smuovere le foglie che sotto la neve erano sopravvissute all’autunno, bastava quello a Max per sentire il cuore compresso nel petto. Dopo interminabili secondi si decise a sollevare lo sguardo. Ivan era lì. E teneva in mano il regalo che era destinato a lui.“Ehi...” riuscì a rispondere Max con le labbra che si allungavano in un sorriso tremante. Nel silenzio, gli occhi di Max caddero in quelli di Ivan come due foglie di betulla si posano sulla superficie quasi gelida di un lago. Vide le sue labbra incresparsi agli angoli e quello sguardo non durò che un momento perché già gli occhi di Ivan si erano abbassati al suolo.- dal prologo di "Ricominciare"





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> E' la prima volta che posto su questo sito, è la prima volta che mi espongo con qualcosa di mio dopo tantissimo tempo. Questa è una storia a cui sono particolarmente affezionata, spero che come lo sono io anche chi deciderà di leggere si troverà nella mia situazione. E' una storia che vuole parlare d'amore, del tempo che ci rincorre, di come noi esseri umani tendiamo a sbagliare ma altrettanto a perdonare.
> 
> Non sono una persona puntuale e la storia è ancora in stesura. Cercherò di pubblicare un capitolo a settimana, tutte le domeniche. Se dovesse saltare una domenica, allora il capitolo esce la domenica successiva.
> 
> Detto questo... buona lettura.

**0.**

**Prologo**

Il brusio della gente in questo periodo dell’anno gli era sempre piaciuto. Fin da bambino, Max pensava che le parole sotto le feste prendevano un suono diverso. Le associava ai cristalli di vetro che quando vengono colpiti dalla luce sprigionano sul muro uno spettro di mille colori.

Com’era sua usanza fare durante le feste natalizie, Max era uscito per comprare i regali. Li aveva presi per tutti coloro i quali avevano un posto speciale nella sua vita. Poche persone, ma così importanti. Ne mancava solo uno ormai, quello per la persona che ogni anno si lasciava per ultima, la più difficile. Ciò che Max riteneva importante in un regalo non era la bellezza o quanto andasse a spendere: voleva che la persona a cui era destinato si rivedesse in ciò che riceveva, come se avesse ricevuto una specie di specchio. Quest’anno, per questa persona, Max aveva scelto un libro. Era ben scritto, poche centinaia di pagine di un autore sudamericano. Cercava un’edizione semplice, asciutta, di quelle che sotto la copertina stampata in carta opaca nascondono la copertina vera, spesso di ruvida stoffa monocolore. Max aveva sempre cercato di smentire il detto “un libro non si giudica dalla copertina”, perché tutte le volte che alla redazione arrivava un libro edito orrendamente lui faticava a cominciare a leggerlo. Bisogna essere invitanti se si vuole che una persona ci ami.

Camminava fra gli scaffali di una piccola libreria nei pressi del Trinity College e non era il solo. Altre dieci, dodici persone si aggiravano fra gli scaffali, chi chiacchierando a braccetto e chi in solitaria allegria. Il faggio grezzo che avvolgeva i volumi era illuminato da cornici di luci e ritagli di carta. Max ricordò, in un pomeriggio di non molto tempo fa, di avere visto i nipotini della signora della libreria trafficare con delle forbici sotto gli occhi attenti della nonna. Il pensiero che pupazzi di neve e biscotti di marzapane fossero il risultato del lavoro di quel pomeriggio gli sciolse il cuore in un sorriso.

Nella tasca destra del suo cappotto cominciò a vibrare il cellulare. Era uno di quei vecchissimi modelli che si aprono e si chiudono, utilissimi per telefonare e scrivere un sms che non superi i cento caratteri. E basta. Non era mai stato un grande appassionato di tecnologia.

“Pronto?” Rispose parlando piano. Non proprio a bassa voce, ma mostrando il rispetto che meritavano i libri.

“Pronto, Max? Ciao amore, ti disturbo?” Dall’altro lato del telefono la voce invece era squillante e allegra. Non aveva guardato sul display il numero che lo aveva chiamato, ma riconobbe subito di chi si trattava. Il sorriso sulle sue labbra si allargò più di prima finché diventò una leggera risata.

“No, Annette, lo sai che non mi disturbi mai. Cosa c’è?” Quest’anno per lei aveva ordinato un servizio di porcellane cinesi.

“Per prima cosa, come stai?”

“Sto bene, grazie,” le rispose abbassando gli occhi sullo scaffale davanti al quale si trovava. Lo guardava distrattamente, sfiorando le costole dei libri con il polpastrello dell’indice. “Sto ultimando i regali di Natale.”

“Davvero? E cosa mi hai preso?” Domandò lei con una risata che ricordava il suono di mille campanelle fatate. Max rise con lei.

“Non esiste, lo scoprirai il venticinque dicembre, come tutti gli altri.”

“Oh, uffa! E va bene, Santa Claus, farò la brava bambina.” Risero di nuovo. Questa volta però Max dovette sforzarsi per non ridere troppo forte.

“Allora, di cosa volevi parlarmi?”

“Ah, giusto,” Max alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse il capo con un mezzo sorriso. Annette aveva sempre avuto la rapida capacità di perdersi da sola nei meandri dei suoi stessi discorsi. “Ti ricordi che qualche tempo fa mi avevi detto che alla redazione ti serviva un’assistente?”

“Sì, certo, mi ricordo.” La voce di Annette sembrava trattenersi dallo scoppiare, motivo per cui a Max veniva naturale parlare sempre più basso. I suoi occhi non avevano smesso di cercare il libro.

“Ecco, ti avevo detto che mia sorella cercava un posto del genere da anni ormai e che era interessata a un colloquio dopo le feste, giusto?”

“Sì.”

“Invece è arrivata oggi!” La sua voce divenne un fuoco d’artificio. Per l’esplosione, Max dovette allontanare il cellulare dall’orecchio e fare con una mano un imbarazzato cenno di scuse alla coppia che, dietro di lui, aveva sentito la voce di Annette.

“Beh, uhm... wow!” Provò ad articolare Max, “suppongo che sia una bella cosa...?”

“Certo che lo è! Non ho mia sorella a casa per Natale da quando avevamo sedici anni! Hai presente, no, quelle persone che appena comincia dicembre diventano un ibrido fra il signor Scrooge e il Grinch?”

Un sorriso d’amore piegò l’angolo sinistro della bocca di Max. “Sì, ne ho una vaga idea,” rispose poi e mentre pronunciava quelle parole il libro si materializzò sotto i propri occhi. Sentì il cuore scivolare giù fino al ventre e in un batter d’occhio ritornare dov’era giusto che stesse. Mentre Annette continuava nel suo monologo, Max si era recato alla cassa e aveva chiesto una penna con il labiale e il gesto di una mano.

“...e dopodiché fui costretta a tagliarmi i capelli a caschetto, ricordi? Credo che fosse l’anno in cui ci siamo conosciuti! Che follia tagliare i capelli così corti con tutto il freddo che fa a gennaio.”

“Ah, sì, mi ricordo…” rispondeva di tanto in tanto Max distratto. Con la penna che gli aveva gentilmente porto la signora dei libri, in bella grafia stava scrivendo nella prima pagina, quella bianca che precedeva l’inizio del romanzo. _Ti amo. Max._ Poche parole, ogni anno le stesse. La signora sorrise, pose il libro in un’elegante busta blu notte di cui pinzò due estremità, legò un fiocchetto verde e rosso attorno ai manici e la diede indietro a Max, che intanto aveva uscito il denaro dal portafogli. Ringraziò sempre con il labiale e sollevano una mano mentre si avviava all’uscita.

“...vorrei restare a parlare con te, amore, ma adesso devo proprio scappare. Sai, con Megan che è piombata a casa non mi sembra giusto lasciarla da sola.”

“No, certo, hai ragione. Non preoccuparti.” Il vento pungente dell’inverno gli pizzicò ogni lentiggine. Socchiuse gli occhi in un brivido. Sfregò la punta del naso fin dentro la sciarpa bordeaux che gli avvolgeva il collo con due giri abbondanti nella speranza che questo bastasse a farlo sentire meno esposto.

“Adesso ti mando il suo numero, così potete scrivervi. Mi diceva che se vuoi lei è pronta per il colloquio anche domani mattina.”

“Non so ancora cosa farò domani mattina. Tu intanto mandami il suo numero, così la chiamo e vedo cosa fare.”

“Va bene. Ciao amore mio, un bacio!” E aggiunse tanti schiocchi sonori alla cornetta, tutta felice e ridente nello spirito di queste feste. Max rise.

“Ciao tesoro, un bacio anche a te. Ciao ciao.” Cliccò con il pollice sul telefonino rosso in alto a sinistra, fra quei tasti troppo piccoli per poter essere toccati con questo freddo. Si avviò alla fermata dell’autobus lì vicino, sullo stesso marciapiede ma all’incrocio con Church Lane. L’orologio al centro del display, che era una di quelle spiagge preimpostate, segnava le diciotto e trentasette. Forse se riusciva a prendere l’autobus delle sette sarebbe riuscito a tornare a casa per preparare la cena piuttosto che ordinare il solito cinese da asporto sulla via del ritorno.

Distratto dallo schermo del cellulare, non si era accorto dell’uomo che davanti a lui camminava in direzione opposta alla sua. Lo urtò appieno con metà del corpo, il telefono gli cadde dalle mani così come cadde la busta con il regalo e non solo, perché anche all’altro caddero le cose che aveva in mano – una carpetta piena di fogli che avevano tutto l’aspetto di essere analisi del sangue o altre storie mediche, contornate da un’imprecazione rivolta al cielo. Entrambi si concentrarono sulle cose cadute per terra senza guardarsi in viso.

“Santo cielo, mi scusi, non l’avevo vista proprio,” disse Max continuando a non guardare l’uomo che aveva davanti. Si sentiva paonazzo in viso per la vergogna.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio mentre Max raccoglieva quante più cose da terra, mentre lo sconosciuto aveva raccolto per il manico il suo preziosissimo regalo di Natale.

“...Max?”

Il tempo si fermò insieme al suo cuore. Avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce anche in mezzo a mille persone che urlavano. Il suo nome, tre lettere soffiate nel vento a smuovere le foglie che sotto la neve erano sopravvissute all’autunno, bastava quello a Max per sentire il cuore compresso nel petto. Dopo interminabili secondi si decise a sollevare lo sguardo. Ivan era lì. E teneva in mano il regalo che era destinato a lui.

“Ehi...” riuscì a rispondere Max con le labbra che si allungavano in un sorriso tremante. Nel silenzio, gli occhi di Max caddero in quelli di Ivan come due foglie di betulla si posano sulla superficie quasi gelida di un lago. Vide le sue labbra incresparsi agli angoli e quello sguardo non durò che un momento perché già gli occhi di Ivan si erano abbassati al suolo. Gli porse tutti i fogli che aveva raccolto da terra. “Credo che questi siano tuoi.” Non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo.

“Grazie, questi invece sono tuoi,” e di risposta gli diede prima il cellulare e poi la busta. ‘Oh, no, questa puoi tenerla. È per te,’ avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma nella gola aveva il cuore a impedire alla parole di venire fuori. Sistemò il telefono in tasca e il libro che pendeva dalle sue dita adesso pesava quanto un macigno.

“Oddio, è passato così tanto.” Mormorò dentro la propria sciarpa.

“Sì, saranno... quanto, tredici, quattordici anni?” Abbozzò Ivan con una mano. In realtà lo sapeva benissimo quanto tempo era passato, lo sapevano benissimo entrambi. Quel dicembre sarebbero stati quindici anni esatti.

“Sì, più o meno,” annuì Max abbassando gli occhi. Il ritmo del suo cuore non accennava a volere rallentare. “Non mi aspettavo di incontrarti a Dublino.”

Il corpo di Ivan si fece rigido a quell’affermazione. Dritto nelle spalle, si prese qualche momento per rispondere. “Io vivo qui.”

Le sopracciglia di Max si inarcano fino a toccare l’attaccatura dei capelli, dietro la sciarpa la mandibola si era sganciata. “Davvero? Credevo vivessi in Argentina ormai.”

“No, sono stato lì solo per terminare gli studi.”

Una risata amara si affacciò sul volto di Max. Gli occhi di Ivan si affilarono, pronti a schivare un attacco, ma non disse nulla.

“Mi era sembrato di capire che ti saresti soffermato qualche anno in più. Tipo, che ne so, tutta la vita.” Aveva messo entrambe le mani nelle tasche del cappotto e adesso le sentiva pizzicare fino alle punte. Non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi. Sentiva che se avesse incrociato il suo sguardo sarebbe crollato l’universo.

Gli occhi di Ivan si fecero gelidi mentre inclinava appena la testa verso dietro, di traverso, ad assicurarsi che le proprie orecchie avessero udito bene. “Credo che uno abbia il diritto di cambiare idea, no?”

Quelle parole alimentarono in Max un senso sconfitta che non poteva accettare. Insieme ad essa crebbe anche il coraggio e i suoi occhi si alzarono, dritti in quelli di Ivan. Poi parlò con voce ferma. “Potevi passare a salutarmi, qualche volta. O fare una telefonata, un messaggio, qualunque cosa.”

“Non ho tempo per queste cose.” La voce di Ivan era una lama di ghiaccio che scalfì il cuore di Max. Negli occhi di Max crebbe un bollore che partiva dal ventre fino a pizzicargli il naso.

“Non osare tirare fuori una scusa simile.” Ivan era immobile, una statua di freddo avvolta dal vento dell’inverno. “Quindici anni, Ivan, e tu per tutto questo tempo sei stato a un passo da me.”

Ivan sospirò. Per una frazione di secondo i suoi occhi cedettero, caddero al suolo per tornare al loro posto in un rimbalzo velocissimo. “Nel momento in cui ti ho lasciato, non era più un mio problema.”

“Non era più un tuo problema? Ma come cazzo ti puoi permettere a dire una cosa del genere!” Max non era il tipo da alzare la voce, eppure dei passanti che si trovavano lì si erano voltati verso loro due e ammutoliti avevano accelerato il passo. Le mascelle di Ivan si serrarono per deglutire un boccone amaro. Lui non alzò la voce, anche adesso restava di un’apparente calma da fare accapponare la pelle.

“No, Max, la tua debolezza non è mai stata un mio problema.”

“Debolezza? La mia?” Intorno, ai suoi occhi, il paesaggio sembrava dissolversi in un dipinto ad acqua. “Ivan, tu sei scappato in un altro continente per paura di quello che avremmo potuto avere!”

“Avresti potuto evitarlo!” Esplose la bomba a orologeria che teneva tra i denti, di un’esplosione tale che lo portò ad avanzare verso Max di un passo. Quest’ultimo rimase pietrificato dal suono che aveva avuto la bomba.

“E come? Non hai avuto nemmeno il coraggio di dirmelo nella faccia, hai scritto uno squallido biglietto!”

“Avresti potuto farmi cambiare idea!”

“Mi avevi detto di non farlo!”

“Potevi convincermi di quanto io fossi importante per te e sarei tornato indietro!”

_Sarebbe tornato indietro_.

Non ebbe il tempo di realizzare quelle parole, Max, che le lacrime presero copiose a scendergli sul viso. In quello stesso momento, entrambe le mani calde di Ivan si impongono sul volto dell’altro per avvicinarlo in un bacio. Aveva di nuovo lasciato cadere per terra la cartella clinica che stava portando con sé. Lei poteva aspettare, loro due no, non più. Le braccia di Max si avvolsero attorno alle spalle di Ivan, la busta con il regalo appesa a un polso non aveva più peso. Il fiato gli mancava al petto e si aggrappava a quelle spalle nel tentativo di ricevere un po’ di vita. Max aveva aspettato così a lungo quel bacio che ora che era arrivato stentava a credere fosse vero. Persino non gli sembrava giusto. Sapeva, dentro di sé, di essere egoista, ma aveva imparato ad esserlo per sopravvivere.

Tentò di staccarsi da Ivan posando i palmi delle mani sul suo petto, ma le loro lingue restavano fuse in un solo bacio. Lo morse con forza sul labbro inferiore, ma Ivan resistette finché non sentirono entrambi il sapore arrugginito del sangue. Si guardarono negli occhi per dei momenti interminabili.

Quante cose avrebbe voluto chiedergli Max e quante altre restavano assopite negli anfratti delle sue memorie. I loro fiati si mescolavano in nuvole di condensa che sparivano nell’aria. Non si dissero nulla, solo restarono abbracciati a guardarsi ancora a lungo. Fu sempre Ivan, poi, a posare di nuovo la sua bocca su quella di Max, che chiuse gli occhi. Un bacio leggero, uno schiocco morbido seguito da un altro uguale.

“Dio, quanto ti odio,” mormorò Max fra un bacio e l’altro; Ivan, di tutta risposta, sollevò il suo mento con due dita e continuò a lasciare baci su quella bocca che per tutti quegli anni era rimasta arida.

*** * * ***

Le spalle di Max erano costellate di lentiggini che avevano tutte le sfumature dell’arancio e del marrone. Innumerevoli erano le volte in cui Ivan, chiudendo gli occhi, le aveva immaginate, ma era impossibile ricordare la posizione esatta di ognuna di loro. Quella notte finalmente le aveva riviste. Ancora adesso, dopo avere consumato l’aria e la carne, non riusciva a credere a quanto fosse accaduto, al modo surreale di averlo rincontrato per strada dopo tutti questi anni. Non lo aveva mai confidato a nessuno, né a un amico, né a un collega, ma aveva atteso questa notte per innumerevoli anni, e ora che era giunta non riusciva a spiegarsene il motivo.

Gli occhi di Ivan, nella penombra della stanza di Max, continuavano a balzare da una lentiggine a un’altra nella speranza di riuscire a tracciare nella sua memoria una mappa come di una galassia che aveva appena scoperto, ma che conosceva benissimo. Intento in questa operazione, venne interrotto quando pochi istanti dopo Max si voltò verso di lui. Poco, quanto bastava a scavalcare con il viso la spalla che gli impediva la visuale. Ivan credeva che stesse dormendo, altrimenti non sarebbe stato così minuzioso nel non lasciarsi distrarre a contare stelle in un cielo di latte. I suoi occhi, verdi e intensi al pari di un prato nel pieno del suo rigoglio, si fermarono nei propri. Ivan, che stava steso con la schiena appena sollevata su un cuscino, il ventre rivolto verso il soffitto, attese di sentire cosa aveva da dire. Gli occhi di Max tentennarono un momento.

“Che c’è?” Lo incoraggiò Ivan con voce morbida mentre si sporgeva appena verso l’altro. Max tornò con lo sguardo sul suo viso. Le rughe leggere del lato sbagliato dei trenta, insieme a un sottile strato di barba, lo rendevano un uomo serio, diverso dal ragazzo sciolto che Max aveva conosciuto ma che continuava ad amare. Scosse il capo prima di trovare le parole.

“No, niente,” ma era evidente che niente non era. Ivan si lasciò affondare un po’ fra le pieghe del cuscino. Ricordava che Max era uno che rimuginava tanto prima di esporre un pensiero. Sperava che con il passare del tempo fosse riuscito a smussare questo aspetto del suo carattere. “E adesso?”

A sentire la sua domanda, di nuovo Ivan si sollevò dal cuscino. “Adesso cosa?”

“Che cosa succederà adesso?”

Sarebbe stato semplice fingere di non capire, lasciare che questo giro di domande continuasse in un ciclo eterno, ma Ivan sapeva bene a cosa si riferisse Max. Distolse lo sguardo dal suo ed espirò profondamente dal naso. “Non lo so.”

Non era molto diversa dalla risposta che Max si aspettava di ottenere, sebbene dentro di sé avesse il desiderio di sentirsi dire tutt’altro.

“Non vuoi che ci rivediamo ancora?” Mormorò Max tra il frusciare delle lenzuola attorno al suo bacino, a formare un turbine di pieghe che lo rendevano un’incompiuta scultura di marmo. Sapeva quanto fosse un azzardo quella domanda.

Ivan restò in silenzio ancora. La risposta ce l’aveva nel cuore, tatuata a fuoco sulle pareti del miocardio. Lo avrebbe rivisto altre cento, mille volte pur di godere delle sue labbra, delle sue spalle, dei suoi fianchi stretti, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato possibile. Voleva trovare un modo per dirglielo. Questa volta nessun biglietto a salvargli la faccia.

“Potremmo prendere un caffè, uno di questi giorni,” disse con gli occhi ancora distanti anni luce da lui. Quando decise che era giunto il momento di guardarlo, trovò Max con un bagliore nello sguardo che non ricordava gli appartenesse. Per qualche momento sentì mancare il fiato nel petto, ma si impose di non palesare questa sensazione. Si limitò a un sorriso leggero. “Che ne pensi?”

“Sì, direi che si può fare.” La speranza di una nuova vita si era già fatta largo anche fra gli spazi più piccoli del cuore di Max. Sapeva quanto fosse sbagliato aspettarsi qualcosa da qualcuno, se quel qualcuno poi era Ivan sapeva che era ancora più importante lasciare che le cose accadessero senza attenderle.

Ivan annuì e si mise a sedere sul letto, i bozzi leggeri delle vertebre che sporgevano in una curva. Si passò una mano fra i capelli, neri di pece se non fosse stato per qualche ciocca bianca sparsa.

“Allora io vado.” Mentre si alzava, aveva già preso da terra i boxer che indossò in un movimento rapido e la camicia bianca. Max, che lo guardava dal letto, ebbe l’impressione che avesse fretta di scappare anche questa volta.

“Aspetta, non hai il mio numero,” gli ricordò, intanto guardava le sue dita snelle destreggiarsi con i bottoni della camicia, pronta a velare il petto di un uomo avvezzo agli allenamenti quotidiani. Ivan si allungò sul materasso per dare un bacio a Max, il quale rimase paralizzato da questa scelta, poi sfilò un altro dei suoi sorrisi felini.

“Se mi dai un momento, prendo il telefono così me lo salvo.” Gli uscì un tono caldo, suadente in particolar modo, tanto che Max non si sentì capace di replicare in alcun modo se non annuendo con un’espressione più possibile simile a quella di una triglia pescata fresca. Ivan non poté non ridacchiare e scuotere il capo quando vide lo sguardo di Max. Si infilò i pantaloni scuri e le scarpe. Infine prese il cappotto nero, che era l’indumento caduto più lontano dal letto, e mentre si avvicinava a Max cercava fra le tasche il cellulare. Solo quando gli fu abbastanza vicino e pronto Max cominciò a dettare il suo numero. A Ivan bastò digitare pochi numeri per accorgersi che quella sequenza esisteva già nella sua scheda, sotto il nome semplice dell’uomo che aveva davanti. Non glielo disse, però. Non lo interruppe anche ora che la vergogna gli bruciava le interiore in un modo che la scienza non avrebbe saputo spiegare.

“Perfetto,” disse sovrappensiero, perché la sua mente restava annuvolata dal fatto che per quasi quindici anni lui aveva avuto il numero di Max salvato e Max non lo aveva mai cambiato. Alzò lo sguardo sull’altro e si sporse di nuovo verso di lui mentre infilava il telefono nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni. Questa volta non lo baciò. “Allora ti chiamo io,” soffiò sulle labbra dall’altro, aperte quanto bastava per accogliere un bacio. Max annuì, incapace a trattenere un sorriso.

“Va bene.” Fu lui a baciarlo. Ivan si allontanò dopo avere fatto schioccare le labbra. Era la prima volta dopo tantissimi anni che sentiva il petto bruciare per qualcuno.


	2. Capitolo 1

**1.**

I vetri della stanza si erano appannati un’abbondante ora fa, un sottile strato di brina separava i vapori della stanza dall’inverno oltre la finestra. Due corpi si aggrovigliavano tra loro con forza, fra artigli che si conficcavano nella carne e gambe intrecciate. I capelli di Megan, unti fino alle punte, le ricadevano sul volto a darle l’espressione spettrale di una dea, risalita dagli inferi per soddisfare i desideri della carne. Gocce di sudore le imperlavano la fronte sulla quale alcune ciocche si erano appiccicate. Mentre si teneva con la mano destra alla testiera del letto, la sinistra si artigliava con forza alla spalla di Thomas. Thomas, in tutta risposta, la stringeva per i fianchi e la spingeva contro di sé, dritta verso il proprio bacino che sbatteva con forza contro il suo. E quando Megan si lasciò andare a un mugolio sonoro, di risalto fra i sospiri che tentava di tenere fra le labbra, Thomas ribaltò la situazione. Si diede una spinta più forte con i fianchi, poco sforzo gli bastò per mettere la ragazza con la schiena nuda sul letto. Lei si attanagliò alla sua nuca con una mano, curva con il collo per mangiare ancora un pezzo della sua carne. Le spinte dentro di lei si facevano sempre più liquide.

“Non fermarti,” ordinò in un sussurro suadente dentro l’orecchio di Thomas. La sola risposta che Megan ottenne fu un suono rabbioso dettato dall’eccitazione. Thomas le tappò la bocca con una mano.

“Zitta.” Il contrordine fu talmente secco che Megan sentì un fremito di piacere percorrerle la schiena. Si distese sotto di lui, godendo dello strofinare del suo petto definito contro i propri seni sudati. Mancava pochissimo per arrivare al culmine, sentiva già fra le gambe i tremori dell’orgasmo e la gola pizzicare.

“Sto venendo,” mormorò Thomas a denti stretti. Il martellare dentro di lei si fece tanto forte da farle scappare un gemito sotto il palmo umido della sua mano. Il ragazzo si trattenne su quella bocca ancora qualche momento, poi la lasciò libera. Le labbra di Megan si riempirono d’aria e sospiri.

“Thomas, non fermarti.” L’ordine questa volta uscì a denti stretti, così come strette si facevano le dita attorcigliate ai capelli inceneriti di Thomas. E lui non si fermò. Si spinse con sempre più forza tra quelle cosce in cui aveva conficcato le unghie. Ancora, ancora, ancora. Megan spalancò la bocca, strizzò gli occhi. Si strinse con entrambe le braccia alle spalle che la possedevano. Scarlatta in viso per una manciata di secondi, si lasciò pervadere dalla feroce sensazione dei muscoli che si contraevano tutti, uno per uno. Il calore che le stringeva la gola si diffuse fino alle labbra, ancora spalancate, e solo dopo quel pugno di silenzio uscì finalmente un gemito, il suono sordo di quando si riemerge da una profonda apnea. Aprì gli occhi. Con le braccia e con le gambe si aggrappò con forza a Thomas che ancora si spingeva dentro di lei, affogava nel suo collo.

“Sto venendo, sto venendo,” ripetette Thomas sulla sua spalla, una vena gonfia alla tempia. Poche spinte dopo si svuotò completamente dentro di lei in un grugnito che riempì la stanza.

Ancorata al corpo irrigidito di lui, con un sospiro Megan godette della sensazione di calore che le riempiva il ventre. Fremeva. Con le dita lo accarezzava sulla nuca e riprendeva fiato, il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava con un ritmo lento.

Thomas la strinse a sé tanto forte da avere la sensazione di poterla spezzare; per un breve momento sperò di poterlo fare. Si allontanò da lei il tanto che bastava per guardarla negli occhi, due profonde gocce di petrolio che riuscivano a brillare nella penombra della stanza. Gli stessi occhi di cui si era innamorato quando era un ragazzino. Boccheggiava anche lui. Gocce di sudore scivolavano dalla fronte sulle tempi. La gola bramava un sorso d’acqua. Sospirò profondamente un’altra volta, le palpebre caddero pesanti a coprire gli occhi cerulei. Non disse nulla mentre usciva da lei e già era giù dal letto, ciondolante verso il bagno.

D’istinto il volto di Megan si contorse, ma almeno Thomas non ebbe il modo, né la decenza, di guardarla mentre si allontanava da lei che si sentì investire dal gelo lì dove fino a pochi attimi prima c’era il corpo bollente di Thomas. Strinse forti le gambe fra loro in un tacito tentativo di tenere ancora per sé quel bacio d’amore, ma non durò che un momento. Fissando il soffitto che si illuminava in un rettangolo spezzato per la luce che veniva dal bagno, Megan sapeva di avere commesso un grande errore.

Si sdraiò su un fianco, quello che volgeva verso il suo comodino. I puntini rossi della sveglia lampeggiavano a intermittenza regolare di un secondo e i numeri squadrati segnavano le zero due e trentasei. Aveva deciso di non alzarsi per andare a bere sebbene la bocca fosse così asciutta da renderle difficile deglutire. Chiuse gli occhi. Sentiva di essere ancora troppo vigile per addormentarsi. Si impose di provarci, ma Morfeo decise di non farle questo favore: non l’avrebbe aiutata a scampare dai passi felpati di Thomas che si avvicinava al letto. Alle proprie spalle, il peso di lui fece incurvare appena il materasso verso il punto in cui si era seduto. Un silenzio interminabile cadde a rivestire quello che c’era già. Megan aveva riaperto gli occhi nel buio. Sentiva dietro i denti lettere confuse tentare di formulare una frase, ma nulla usciva dalle sue labbra, nemmeno un respiro.

Thomas guardava fuori dalla finestra il paesaggio desolato dell’inverno. Un manto di neve leggera si stendeva su tutto il quartiere; la strada era poco visibile sotto i fiocchi appena scesi, qualche luce colorata cercava di rendere onore al periodo dell’anno dando un senso macabro al vuoto della notte.

Le lettere dentro la bocca di Megan avevano preso una forma, ma non riuscivano proprio a venire fuori se non in piccole torture sul lenzuolo fatte con due dita. Thomas si passò le dita di una mano fra i capelli ancora madidi di sudore. Si voltò verso la silhouette di Megan. Anche dopo dieci anni continuava ad amare, a bramare ogni centimetro di lei, ogni curva, ogni sporgenza. Era la più grande maledizione della sua vita.

“_Questo_ non cambia niente.” Le parole gli uscirono dalla bocca come una sferzata di coltelli. Megan assorbì il colpo in silenzio, lasciando che il cuore si distendesse ora che avevano finalmente dato il via alla conversazione, anche se questo non voleva dire che lei avrebbe partecipato e Thomas lo sapeva.

Gli occhi neri di Megan rimasero fermi a guardare il tempo che scorreva nella sveglia digitale.

“Lo so.” La voce le venne fuori più piano di quanto si aspettasse. Una frase breve, uno spacco di apertura al dialogo, ma entrambi su quel letto sapevano che non sarebbe durato molto. Ciò nonostante, Thomas non si diede fretta per continuare a parlare. Fece anzi una lunga pausa e gli occhi erano tornati alla finestra. Fuori aveva ricominciato a nevicare.

“Vado a dormire sul divano.” Senza dare tempo a repliche aveva preso il suo cuscino e in pochi, lunghi passi era fuori dalla stanza da letto. Megan aveva chiuso gli occhi nell’attesa che la porta sbattesse alle spalle di lui, ma quel tonfo non venne mai, lasciandola appesa nel buio dell’ennesima notte priva di sonno.

*** * * ***

Il resto della notte passò nel silenzio. A lungo gli occhi di Megan erano rimasti fermi sui piccoli lampi rossi dell’orologio, forse ne aveva persi giusto un pugno, quanto bastava a inciampare nel sonno, ma si riprendeva presto e con il cuore in gola. Non lo poteva considerare esattamente un modo di dormire. Quando si accorse che questi salti nel tempo l’avevano stremata, aveva deciso di rigirarsi. L’altro lato del letto era rimasto spoglio. Era successo altre volte di litigare e non dormire insieme. Poi però lui tornava con il suo passo felpato, si sdraiava accanto a lei, le dava un bacio su una spalla e poi l’abbracciava per dormire. Questa notte no.

Sospirò a occhi bassi. La brina si era trasformata in condensa ed era scivolata via dal vetro della finestra in modo da lasciare un alone di freddo come cornice. Fuori il cielo si svegliava tra le fredde luci mattutine. L’aura di ghiaccio continuava a venire illuminata da temerarie lucine rosse e verdi che tutta la notte avevano cercato di raggiungere Megan con il loro bagliore. Quest’anno il Natale sarebbe stato anche meno bello di tutti quelli passati.

Quando i primi cinguettii infreddoliti raggiunsero i timpani di Megan, lei decise che era un buon momento per alzarsi. Sarebbe andata in cucina, avrebbe fatto un caffè, poi sarebbe tornata in camera e avrebbe cominciato a riempire le valigie. Sì, le sembrava un buon modo per iniziare la giornata. Prima però si recò in bagno a testa bassa. È difficile guardarsi negli occhi quando uno sa di avere sbagliato. Arrivata davanti al lavandino vi poggiò su entrambe le mani, il bacino sciolto verso dietro, la testa bassa a guardare il rubinetto. Chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo. Nella gola sentiva ancora incastrato il cuore dalla notte prima.

_Sei una stronza senza cuore_, le aveva urlato Thomas, a un certo punto, e quello era stato il momento in cui Megan aveva sentito quella cosa nel petto spaccarsi. Non credeva le sarebbe rimasto fermo in gola per così tanto tempo. Conosceva un metodo infallibile per toglierlo da lì. Sperava, dentro di sé, di non dovervi ricorrere più, ma ultimamente aveva dovuto farlo per virtù di altre cose – che noi ci limiteremo a chiamare emozioni e le emozioni, si sa, sono il piatto più difficile da digerire. La ragazza sospirò rassegnata. Si ficcò due dita in gola, profonde fino a toccare l’ugola. Strinse gli occhi finché non sentì risalire quel nodo che l’aveva torturata per tutta la notte. Lo riversò nel lavandino tenendosi indietro i capelli con la mano pulita, come ormai aveva imparato a fare. Il suo cuore venne via in due conati e un liquido giallastro che le aveva corroso la gola. Sentiva i crampi allo stomaco. Era rimasto vuoto dalla pausa pranzo del giorno prima, eppure la sola idea di ingerire del cibo le dava la nausea. Fece scorrere un po’ d’acqua fredda dal rubinetto, si sciacquò una mano e si pulì la bocca. Solo ora si trovò costretta a guardarsi nello specchio. C’era un velo di stanchezza a rimpicciolirle gli occhi. Nemmeno una lacrima era scivolata a rigarle le guance quella notte, ma gli occhi arrossati sembravano dire il contrario. Le labbra gonfie e asciutte erano piene di increspature. I capelli erano tutti fuori posto, non una sola ciocca era stata risparmiata dalla rabbia che Thomas aveva scaraventato su di lei. Si accorse che sulla spalla sinistra, vicino al collo, erano rimaste le bruciature dei suoi baci. Per fortuna erano abbastanza distanti dalle scollature delle camicette che era solita indossare per andare a lavoro. Poi abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio ventre nudo. Piatto, incurvato solo dalla lunga insenatura dell’ombelico. Si voltò di profilo. Sotto le sporgenze rotonde dei seni, piccoli ma presenti, si disegnavano leggere le ombre del costato.

Tornò nella stanza e in quel bagno non era successo niente. Aprì l’armadio, prese una maglietta grande abbastanza da coprirla fin sotto i glutei e la indossò. Era pregna dell’odore di Thomas.

Scese le scale che l’avrebbero portata in salotto in punta di piedi. Prima di scendere gli ultimi gradini si affacciò verso la stanza. Cercò di raggiungere il divano con gli occhi. Thomas non c’era e lei si sentì sollevata nell’avere recuperato un pugno di minuti prima di doverlo affrontare. Forse era già andato a fare colazione. Continuò a camminare quatta, senza lasciare sul pavimento le orme dei suoi piedi freddi. Raggiunse la cucina e, proprio come aveva fatto prima, sporse la testa per assicurarsi che Thomas fosse lì. Ma non c’era. Questa scoperta la sorprese. Guardando il tavolino rotondo che stava sotto la finestra, Megan si accorse che era apparecchiato per una sola persona. Mentre si avvicinava al tavolo venne investita dal buon odore del caffè e si rese conto che la colazione non era stata consumata. C’erano una tazza fumante, un piattino di porcellana bianca dal bordo dorato e un croissant caldo a troneggiare al centro di esso, un coltello da burro e la zuccheriera. Ciò che catturò l’attenzione di Megan, però, fu una piccola scatola in velluto rosso, accanto alla quale c’era un biglietto piegato in quattro. In bella mostra, sulla faccia rivolta verso la colazione, una scritta diceva “Per favore, leggimi.” Megan prese il foglio fra le mani e lesse.

_Non comincerò questo biglietto con cose melense come “cara Megan” o “amore mio” perché non te lo meriti. Per come mi hai trattato, non ti meriti neanche la colazione e ancora meno ti meriti questo biglietto. Sono furioso con te. Ho passato tutta la notte a pensare a come abbiamo litigato, non sono riuscito a chiudere occhio. Ti avrei parlato di presenza, ma sono dovuto scappare a lavoro (il ragazzo che si occupa del pane ha avuto una brutta emergenza in famiglia stanotte) e quindi devo accontentarmi di una lettera. Non posso aspettare e mi sembra di capire che ormai non puoi aspettare più nemmeno tu._

_Ci conosciamo da quando avevamo quattordici anni e mi sono innamorato di te praticamente subito. Dentro di me sapevo, ero convinto che tu non ti saresti innamorata mai di me. Anzi, non ti saresti mai accorta nemmeno della mia esistenza. La ragazza più bella della scuola con uno come me, che passava i pomeriggi ai corsi di cucina del professor Dounglas. Ti ho evitata per anni. Tutte le volte che ti incrociavo nei corridoi cercavo persino di non guardarti per evitare di crearmi anche la più piccola illusione. Invece è successo. Ho incrociato i tuoi occhi e avrei dovuto capirlo lì che ci sarei rimasto dentro per sempre. Ci sono dentro per sempre, capisci? E dopo quello che è successo ieri mi sembra che per te non sia la stessa cosa. Hai ancora la possibilità di cambiare le cose, ma sta solo a te decidere. Io ti ho scelta dodici anni fa, Megan, ma ho bisogno che tu mi scelga adesso._

_Avrei voluto che questo che vedi fosse il tuo regalo di Natale, ma viste le circostanze ho pensato che fosse giusto dartelo ora. Se quando tornerò a casa vedrò che indossi ciò che c’è nella scatola, per me vorrà dire che mi hai scelto come io ho scelto te._

_Sta a te decidere._

_Maledico ogni giorno il giorno in cui ti ho conosciuta, ma sono ancora disperatamente innamorato di te, Megan. Ti amo._

_ Thomas._

Sussultò quando si accorse che il foglio fra le proprie mani non solo aveva cominciato a tremare, ma si era bagnato di qualcosa che sembrava piovere dal soffitto. Controllò in alto per vedere da dove stesse scendendo la perdita, ma non vide nulla. Si toccò il viso con una mano tremante. Non poteva succedere adesso che era da sola, no. Le dita incontrarono le lacrime che copiose avevano preso a scenderle dal viso. No, no, no. Immediatamente il fiato non le bastò più nei polmoni, il terreno sembrava sgretolarsi sotto i suoi piedi. Sentiva che di lì a poco sarebbe morta se non avesse fatto qualcosa.

Strinse in pugno il biglietto di Thomas e corse su per le scale. Dall’armadio tirò fuori la valigia più grande che aveva. Non si accorse di avervi gettato dentro come prima cosa proprio il biglietto perché già lo aveva sommerso con i propri vestiti, tutti quelli che riuscì a mettere in valigia. Senza un senso. In un angolino ancora vigile del proprio cervello, Megan sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentita non appena l’avesse aperta, ma in quel momento proprio non le veniva di stare lì a piegare i tailleur e le camicie. La stessa cosa fece con le scarpe. Ne prese due, tre paia dalla scarpiera e le spinse nella valigia con foga. Poi toccò allo spazzolino, unico compagno di viaggio del deodorante in un beauty case pieno di ombretti e rossetti. Si spogliò in un unico gesto delle braccia, prese una camicia bianca che era rimasta appesa nell’armadio. La infilò senza mettere il reggiseno. Era trasparente e velata, i capezzoli in mostra avrebbero fatto voltare chiunque in aeroporto. Di certo non un pensiero che le attraversava la testa mentre saltava dentro un paio di pantaloni a sigaretta neri che chiuse senza fatica. Dritta dentro un paio di decolleté nere, lucide, poco adatte ai viaggi in aereo, scappò in bagno. Un colpo di spazzola veloce, tre ferretti per tenere alta la chioma che oggi non voleva saperne di essere domata. Un rapido frammento della notte appena trascorsa le si piazzò davanti agli occhi, le spinte di Thomas che le riempivano i fianchi. No. Scacciò quel pensiero con una pennellata di eyeliner. Mascara, fard, basta. Prese la valigia e corse difficoltosamente giù dalle scale, attenta a non inciampare su quei tacchi troppo snelli. Indossò il cappotto nero e la sciarpa crema in meno di un secondo, prese al volo la borsa che pendeva dall’appendiabiti accanto alla porta e via, nella neve che ricopriva le strade della città.

La scatola di velluto era rimasta lì, immobile accanto alla colazione inconsumata di una donna che scappava dall’amore.


	3. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, sono passate diverse domeniche dall'ultima pubblicazione, ma spero mi perdonerete.  
Buona lettura. ♥

**2.**

Il viaggio in areo era durato meno del previsto. Aveva comprato il biglietto direttamente in aeroporto ed era arrivata all’imbarco dei passeggeri appena in tempo, perché dopo di lei la signorina aveva chiuso il passaggio con un nastro consumato. Il posto lo aveva trovato dal lato del corridoio, accanto a una coppia di anziani che parlavano una lingua del nord Europa, probabilmente svedese. Aveva lanciato loro delle occhiate fugaci, stando attenta a non farsi notare. Sembravano felici. Lui, seduto dal lato del finestrino, spesso apriva la conversazione dopo aver guardato sotto di loro. Lei, in un maglioncino giallo canarino che resterà per sempre nelle sue memorie, gli sorrideva e poggiava i riccioli bianchi sulla sua spalla. Sì, dovevano essere felici.

Le venne in mente la prima volta che aveva visto Thomas. Stava camminando per i corridoi della Westminster Academy con Janet e Monica. Insieme erano il trio più popolare della scuola. Erano diventate famose non solo perché erano bellissime, né perché facevano tutte e tre parte del gruppo di cheerleader a sostegno della squadra di rugby, ma perché grazie a loro la scuola poteva vantare diversi titoli, fra cui: quello di campionessa nazionale di scacchi, che era Janet; primo violino del conservatorio, che era Monica; e quello di campionessa alle olimpiadi di storia e letteratura, che era Megan. Belle, atletiche e intelligenti. Era il primo giorno del terzo anno e le ragazze non avevano ancora scelto il loro armadietto.

“Potremmo metterci dove eravamo l’anno scorso,” propose Monica alla sinistra di Megan. Era la bionda del gruppo. Teneva a suoi capelli come fossero sacri. Erano sempre splendidamente lucenti e arricciati in morbidi boccoli nelle punte. Spesso indossava i toni del rosa, dal cipria allo shocking, che aiutavano a conferirle l’aspetto di una barbie fresca di confezione.

“Uhm, non credo proprio,” era intervenuta Janet sporgendosi dalla destra di Megan. I suoi capelli erano nerissimi, sempre raccolti in una coda di cavallo o sciolti dietro la schiena. Indossava sempre abiti comodi e tendenzialmente sportivi, ma si trasformava quando doveva suonare. I sospetti da parte di Megan che Janet potesse essere lesbica vennero confermati quando al ballo di fine anno invitò Charity del quarto anno. “L’anno scorso siamo state tormentate di continuo da quelli del primo.”

“Ma di fronte c’erano anche quelli dell’ultimo anno!”

“Non ho intenzione di stare lì a farmi _stalkerare_ da quegli sfigati.”

Megan, che invece aveva dei vaporosi capelli castano dorati, già da quell’età aveva l’aspetto di una potenziale donna in carriera. Sempre elegantissima. Impeccabile. A sentire le due battibeccare alzò gli occhi al cielo, i libri stretti al petto, ma non disse niente. Ora che si erano fermate all’incrocio con un altro corridoio, in silenzio stava già cercando un posto per sé lontano dai continui bisticci delle sue amiche. Fu mentre si guardava intorno con naturalezza, prima a destra e poi a sinistra, che si accorse di Thomas. Un ragazzo anonimo, con un maglioncino beige dal quale usciva il colletto di una camicia bianca. Stava sistemando un grosso tomo nell’armadietto; di sfuggita le parve di vedere in copertina la foto di una torta. Chiuso lo sportellino di metallo, gli occhi del ragazzo incontrarono quelli di Megan. Bastò quello, un solo secondo in cui i loro sguardi si incrociarono. Senza dire una parola, né un cenno di saluto, Thomas prese da terra il proprio zaino, lo mise in spalla e se ne andò a passo veloce nella direzione opposta rispetto a Megan. Lei si drizzò nei suoi vestiti firmati, si sistemò i capelli con una mano e avanzò con passo deciso verso l’armadietto alla destra di quello del ragazzo.

“Ehi Meg, dove stai andando?” Domandò Janet, che fu la prima ad accorgersi che Megan si era allontanata.

“Ho scelto il mio armadietto,” rispose lei con decisione senza voltarsi, “trovatevi i vostri.”

Dopo avere ripercorso questo ricordo ad occhi aperti, persi in un punto fisso nel vuoto come le capitava spesso di fare quando era da sola, Megan tornò alla realtà scuotendo un po’ il capo – un tentativo terreno di cancellare le immagini che le affollavano la testa. Più di una volta, poi, aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era sforzata di addormentarsi, ma una volta per un balzo di turbolenza, una volta perché la signora accanto doveva usare il bagno, una volta perché passava il carrello, non era riuscita a dormire neanche per un minuto. Almeno, queste erano le scuse che aveva trovato comode per spiegarsi come mai la sua testa non ne voleva sapere di spegnersi.

Stanca nei suoi tacchi alti, aveva sceso la scaletta dell’aereo aspettando paziente il proprio turno. Il gelo dublinese l’aveva investita sulle guance come una mano tesa. Si era rinchiusa nel cappotto nero, si era avvolta al meglio nella sciarpa, ma il freddo si infiltrava lo stesso dentro il tessuto della camicetta che aveva sotto. Avrebbe dovuto mettere anche lei un maglione giallo canarino. Tremante, si recò al recupero bagagli. Mentre attendeva che il nastro partisse con la distribuzione, si ricordò di non avere ancora parlato con l’unica persona che potesse ospitarla a Dublino. Sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, dalla tasca prese il telefono. Tenne premuto il tasto dell’accensione e attese qualche momento. Dopo che il telefonò vibrò, si accorse che oltre i messaggi di benvenuto in Irlanda c’erano delle chiamate perse. Cinque, da parte di Thomas. Serrò le mascelle, la fronte corrugata per un istante solo dal lato sinistro. Posò il telefono in tasca prima ancora di sfogliare la rubrica. Non le andava di parlare con nessuno. Il nastro aveva cominciato a liberare i bagagli. Mentre gli impazienti si ammassavano verso di esso, Megan scelse saggiamente di fare qualche passo indietro. Non aveva fretta, non più, e il suo trolley di certo non sarebbe scappato. Recuperato il bagaglio che pesava più di lei, mantenendo l’equilibrio con magnifica eleganza si avviò all’uscita dell’aeroporto. Non fu difficile. Per sua fortuna non dovette neanche chiedere aiuto a qualcuno per trovare i taxi, bastò seguire le indicazioni. Si fece aiutare a caricare il bagaglio nell’auto, poi diede al tassista l’indirizzo solo dopo essersi accomodata sul retro. A questo punto non poteva più temporeggiare: la telefonata era necessaria. Fece un respiro profondo, infine si portò il cellulare all’orecchio. Aveva deciso che se dopo quattro squilli non avesse ricevuto risposta, avrebbe riattaccato e basta. Per la notte si sarebbe arrangiata in qualche altro modo. Squillo numero uno. Squillo numero due. Squillo num...

“Megan?”

“Ehi, Annette, ciao.”

“Ciao tesoro mio, che piacere sentirti!” La voce di sua sorella era allegra e squillante come sempre, cosa che fece pentire Megan di averla chiamata.

“Sì, ehm, anche per me,” non era in vena di fingere entusiasmo. In condizioni normali, si sarebbe adeguata. Avrebbe messo su un sorriso di plastica e avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per essere frizzante come la sorella, ma composta come solo lei sapeva essere. “Senti... in questo momento sei a casa?”

“Sì, certo, perché?” Era evidente che nella voce di Annette, accompagnata da una risatina, c’era un senso di stranezza. Megan fece un piccolo respiro e trattenne il fiato ad occhi chiusi. Uno, due, tre, via.

“Sono appena atterrata a Dublino, mi chiedevo se potessi ospitarmi per un paio di notti.”

“Oh, mio dio!” Gridò Annette solo dopo qualche secondo. Megan se la immaginava, con la mascella spalancata e gli occhi fermi nel vuoto. “Non ti aspettavamo prima del sette, otto gennaio!”

“Ahah, sì... sorpresa!” Commentò lei con una punta di disagio e una risata tirata.

“Ma a che ora sei partita? Sarai stanchissima. Hai bisogno che ti veniamo a prendere? Posso mandarti Niall, arriva in poco più di mezz’ora...” Arrivò una mitragliata di domande cariche di entusiasmo a cui Megan non ebbe il tempo di rispondere. Scuoteva il capo ogni volta che usciva una nuova domanda, come a volere assorbire il colpo.

“No- Annette... ascoltami, ho preso un taxi. Sto arrivando, okay?”

“Okay, okay, okay. Allora intanto ti preparo la stanza. Hai mangiato qualcosa?”

“Sì, non ti ho preoccupare. Ho pranzato in aereo.” Non era vero. A malapena aveva assaggiato i tarallucci che le avevano portato dopo il decollo.

“D’accordo, allora ti aspettiamo a casa! A dopo.”

“Sì, a fra poco. Ciao.” Riattaccò e si abbandonò sul sedile con un sospiro.

Arrivata a casa, Megan venne accolta sulla porta da Annette. La sorella le sorrise allargando le labbra da parte a parte e le venne in contro per abbracciarla con forza. Megan sentì un brivido sulla schiena che si era fatta rigida. Non durò che un momento, però, perché subito dopo si lasciò andare fra le braccia di Annette, ricambiando la sua stretta con un braccio solo. Era sempre stata più minuta rispetto a lei, da brava sorella minore. Si lasciò confortare anche dal bacio che Annette le lasciò fra i capelli. Un piccolo sorriso si fece largo sul viso stanco di Megan, che aveva gli occhi chiusi mentre ancora godeva del calore della sorella. Non ricordava quando era stata l’ultima volta che aveva abbracciato qualcuno, specie un membro della propria famiglia. Aveva dimenticato quanto potesse essere bello.

Fu poi Annette a sciogliere delicatamente l’abbraccio.

“Vieni, sarai stanchissima. Abbiamo preparato una stanza tutta per te.”

“Grazie, Annie, non dovevate. Mi sarei accontentata anche del divano.”

“Stai scherzando?” Intanto con una mano le fece cenno di lasciarle la valigia. Il sorriso sulle labbra di Annette la rendeva una mamma perfetta, dentro di sé Megan sapeva che non mancava ancora troppo tempo affinché accadesse. “Anzi, sentiti libera di restare tutto il tempo che vuoi, anche fino alla fine delle vacanze.”

Megan sorrise di nuovo. Forse era proprio Annette l’unica persona con la quale si permetteva di sciogliersi un po’ di più. D’altronde, dentro di sé sapeva bene che non potevano esserci persone migliori di sua sorella per capirla.

“Grazie, davvero.”

Non appena entrarono in casa, Niall si sporse con la schiena oltre la porta della cucina, che dava sul salotto. L’ambiente era molto accogliente, in uno stile perfettamente inglese che riportava proprio alle origini a cui Annette era da sempre legata in particolar modo. Le decorazioni natalizie prendevano il sopravvento, fra vischi appesi agli stipiti di ogni porta, palline e luci colorate, odore di cannella e arance secche. Megan fece un sospiro profondo. Non si sentiva pronta ad affrontare di nuovo questo periodo dell’anno, le dava i crampi allo stomaco.

“Ciao Megan, ben arrivata.” Le disse Niall con una nota dolce nella voce. Lei si avvicinò per salutarlo con una stretta di mano amichevole. Dalla cucina si levò un ottimo profumo di carne infornata con patate, rape e cavoli. Dentro di sé, Megan sentì lo stomaco bramare un morso di quella pietanza. Sperò di averlo sentito solo lei. “Io e Annette abbiamo già cenato, ma mi ha detto che non hai mangiato nulla, così ti ho preparato qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti.”

Megan rivolse uno sguardo pungente alla sorella, che di tutta risposta le sorrise.

“Grazie Niall, non ce n’era bisogno.”

“Ma figurati. Mettiti comoda.” Detto questo, salutò prima lei e poi Annette, dando a quest’ultima un delicato bacio sulla bocca. Le due rimasero sole.

“Vieni, ti faccio vedere la tua stanza.”

Da poco Megan aveva finito di sistemare le proprie cose nella stanza degli ospiti. Sapeva che avrebbe potuto contare su Annette. Megan pensò che accoglierla senza preavviso era stato particolarmente gentile da parte sua dato che da ormai tre anni viveva con il suo compagno. Non se l’era sentita di disfare la valigia, più che altro le aveva trovato una sistemazione funzionale nella camera. I gusti d’arredamento delle due sorelle non rispecchiavano affatto gli uni quelli dell’altra. Megan era sempre stata per le cose semplici, lineari. Annette era un po’ come la loro madre. Lo confermava il letto che voleva richiamare nella testiera le antichità della Provenza francese, con intarsi di madreperla in un legno scuro che mostrava le sue venature in ghirigori intagliati a mano. Abbinati nelle stesse ridondanze legnose erano l’enorme armadio con cassettiera, sul lato sinistro della stanza, e un comodino a lato destro del letto, sul quale si ergeva una abat-jour dal paralume polveroso anche se pulito. Le quattro mura della stanza erano rivestite da una carta da parati color crema intervallata da strisce in carta da zucchero e minuscoli fiorellini bianchi; su di essa vi erano appesi dei quadretti ovali incorniciati in legno di cedro, alcuni rappresentavano la campagna inglese, altri si limitavano a delle frasi di incoraggiamento ricamate con il punto croce.

Sullo scrittoio della stanza c’era il piatto con la cena che le aveva preparato Niall. Aveva mangiato giusto due forchettate di carne, qualche patata e poi il suo stomaco si era chiuso di nuovo. I sensi di colpa la divorarono dentro di sé come tutte le volte in cui Thomas le aveva fatto trovare la tavola apparecchiata e lei, puntualmente, aveva messo la cena in frigo senza neanche toccarla.

La finestra, ampia, era l’unica cosa che le piaceva. C’era, direttamente incavata nella parete, una panca sotto il davanzale sulla quale ci si poteva sedere e godere del paesaggio che dava su Phoenix Park. Megan si trovava proprio lì, seduta fra i cuscini dalle federe celesti e crema. Aveva aperto la finestra per fumare una sigaretta, raggomitolata con il bacino contro uno dei cuscini più grandi, entrambe le gambe accucciate di traverso sotto di sé. Il gomito sinistro posato con eleganza al davanzale l’aiutava a reggere il capo e gli occhi erano persi in un punto indefinito del parco dietro di lei. Nel silenzio della notte, la sua sigaretta la fumava insieme al vento.

“Allora, si può sapere cos’è successo?” Annette si era materializzata sulla soglia della stanza svegliandola dal torpore dei propri pensieri. Le sorrideva con delicatezza e aveva portato un vassoio con una teiera fumante e due tazze corredate, tutto di bianca porcellana dai bordini rosa. “Pensavo che avessi smesso di fumare.” Non c’era alcun rimprovero nelle sue parole, eppure Megan sentì un nodo di vergogna prenderle la gola. Ciò nonostante, continuò a fumare la propria sigaretta, ignorando la domanda che le era stata fatta poco prima. Annette intanto sistemava il vassoio con le teiere accanto alla cena che quasi era rimasta intoccata. Prima di sedersi accanto alla sorella, scosse un po’ verso di loro lo scrittoio munito di piccole rotelle di ferro antico.

Per quanto fossero sorelle, poche erano le cose che le accomunavano. Annette era più grande di Megan di otto anni quasi pieni. Aveva lunghi e setosi capelli biondi da principessa che facevano da cornice a un viso ovale, dai tratti gentili. I suoi occhi erano grandi, simili a quelli di un cerbiatto, e il colore quello dell’acqua che riflette il cielo in una bella giornata; il naso all’insù la rendeva più giovane della sua età. L’incarnato era di una rosa tendente al latte, le bastava camminare mezzora sotto il solo per aggiungere un colorito vivace sulle gote. Di corporatura era morbida ma slanciata, portandosi addosso le movenze di chi nell’adolescenza aveva giocato a pallavolo ad alti livelli.

Megan aveva anche lei i capelli lunghi, ma al contrario della sorella li aveva di un castano intenso che tendeva al cioccolato, dorato solo nei riflessi. Quando li lasciava asciugare al vento, non cadevano dritti lungo la schiena, ma in grosse onde vaporose; spesso li raccoglieva in eleganti acconciature sul capo. Il volto aveva tratti più duri rispetto a quelli della sorella che le conferivano una bellezza più mediorientale che europea. Gli occhi avevano un taglio felino e il colore era di un castano tendente all’ambra quando il sole ne colpiva l’iride di taglio; il naso dritto come il suo carattere. La pelle chiara, ma non rosata come quella di Annette, sembrava sempre affamata di sole.

Aspirati anche gli ultimi tiri della sigaretta, Megan la spense sul fondo cristallino di un posacenere che aveva trovato nel cassetto del comodino, ma che ora stava in bilico sul davanzale della finestra. Annette, nel mentre, aveva versato il tè per entrambe.

“Non mi aspettavo di vederti prima di Natale.”

Alle sue parole Megan si lasciò andare a un piccolissimo sospiro e chiuse gli occhi.

“Hai ragione, avrei dovuto avvisare. Scusami.”

“Ma figurati, non è quello che intendevo.” Le porse una delle due tazze con tanto di piattino sotto di essa, poi prese la propria e l’avvicinò alle labbra per soffiare piano su di essa. “È solo che non è da te, tutto qui,” e bevve un sorso del suo tè. Megan, che aveva anche lei soffiato un po’ sul contenuto della tazza che odorava di vaniglia, fece la stessa cosa. Un sorso piccolissimo altrimenti si sarebbe scottata la lingua. “E poi ricordavo che a Thomas il Natale piace molto.”

Per poco Megan non si strozzò con un altro sorso di tè, bollente, e se prima aveva scongiurato la scottatura alla lingua ora se l’era proprio procurata. E in più il cuore le era schizzato in gola. Fece due piccoli colpi di tosse per mascherare il fatto che il tè rovente le aveva bruciato anche l’esofago e posò la tazza infernale sul tavolino, in attesa che freddasse. Teneva gli occhi bassi sulla moquette scura. Trattenne il fiato per qualche momento. Voleva parlare con qualcuno di quello che era – o meglio _non_ era – successo con Thomas. Per quanto Annette fosse la persona perfetta con cui confidarsi, Megan non si sentiva pronta.

“Annie, ascolta... in realtà mi sento a pezzi dopo il viaggio e...”

“Oh! Certo tesoro, scusami.” Annette sapeva benissimo di avere sganciato una bomba nel nominare Thomas, ma sapeva che se non lo avesse fatto lei sua sorella non si sarebbe azzardata a dire nulla. In più, data la sua reazione, aveva già avuto la conferma che fra loro c’era qualcosa che non andava. Si alzò e Megan fece la stessa cosa di riflesso. “Possiamo prendere il nostro tè anche dopo una bella dormita. Cerca di dormire, va bene?”

Megan annuì senza dire nulla, le mani in mano a torturarsi le dita a vicenda.

“Grazie.” Le disse prima di salutarla con il cenno di una mano mentre andava via portando con sé il vassoio, su cui aveva sistemato anche il piatto ancora pieno. Megan sapeva che, anche quella notte, avrebbe dormito poco e niente.


End file.
